


looked for love in every stranger, took too much to ease the anger--to get to you

by myheartandsoulbelongtonamjoon



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Falling In Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Summer Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartandsoulbelongtonamjoon/pseuds/myheartandsoulbelongtonamjoon
Summary: Park Jimin has been unlucky in love and his last boyfriend made it a point to break his heart and leave him doubting his own self-worth. He's expecting his summer job at the country club to help take his mind off the break-up, but fate gives him something better: Kim Namjoon.





	looked for love in every stranger, took too much to ease the anger--to get to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Selena Gomez' Wolves. Enjoy!

Jimin tuned out of the daily staff meeting and the usual mix of condescending lecture and encouraging pep talk Jin managed to pull off. It was the third summer Jimin worked as a lifeguard at the prestigious country club where each club member paid a fee that was basically the total cost of Jimin’s university tuition. He applied for the position his junior year of high school and here he was, a veteran lifeguard in his second year of university. Jin was the head lifeguard and had been working there since his own high school years. The man wasn’t that much older than them, but his penchant for telling cringe-inducing dad jokes and the general paternal air he carried about him made him seem decades above them. 

 

“Yah, Kim Taehyung, wake up! How dare you sleep through my meeting?!”

 

Jimin was pulled out of his own daydreams as Jin scolded his best friend, who had managed to doze off in their uncomfortable plastic chairs by half-leaning on Kai who sat at his left.

 

“Sorry, boss. Had a late night,” Taehyung yawned.

 

Sehun, who sat on Jimin’s right, rolled his eyes before muttering something about Taehyung losing sleep because of all his manwhoring. 

 

“Screw you, don’t be jealous because your dick’s drier than the Sahara desert.”

 

Sehun responded with a colorful string of curses that made Suho and Jackson wince. Jin simply spoke louder until his voice drowned the squabbling duo out.

 

“Finally, due to Mark abandoning us to work at his father’s noodle shop and Yugyeom’s recent...dismissal we were in the need of two new lifeguards so I am happy to say I have found the best candidates for the job and will introduce you after our meeting. They’re waiting by the outdoor pool for their assignments, which reminds me that I have to put up the schedule.”

 

Jackson snickered at the careful reference to Yugyeom’s epic firing. 

 

“No shit, he was thrown out on his ass. The Minister of Justice’s son almost drowned during that idiot’s shift,” Chanyeol said.

 

“All because he was checking out some girl,” Suho added, shaking his head disappointedly.

 

“And they say us gay men are the problem. Crazy, am I right?” Taehyung made to fist bump Kai who sighed.

 

“I’m bisexual but fine,” he responded to the fist bump and Taehyung shot him a boxy smile radiating love and sunshine.

 

“Alright team, let’s go. The club opens in 20. We still have introductions to make and now that the schedule is finally up--sorry for the delay--you all need to organize yourselves. Jimin?”

 

Jimin had moved with the others to the bulletin board where Jin posted their daily schedule, but at the head lifeguard’s call he moved back to approach him.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Not at all, Jiminie, I just wanted to tell you you’re going to be doing some on-the-job training today for one of our new hires. You’re my best lifeguard, so one of the guys will shadow you and the other will be with me today.”

 

Jimin ducked his head at the praise, proud that his boss considered him capable enough of serving as an example for one of the new lifeguards.

 

“Thank you, hyung, I’ll do my best to train him.”

 

“Of that I have no doubt. OK, ready everyone?”he addressed the others who had filtered over again, ready to get outside and into their positions.

 

The club boasted a mini water-park and “aquatic entertainment” area (Jimin thought that sounded ultra snobby but he was there to work not judge) that included an Olympic pool with six lanes for all levels of swimmers, a large kiddy pool with smaller slides and attractions for the children, and four adult-sized water slides behind the main pool. The pool required 2 attendants, the kiddy pool the same, and there was one lifeguard for each water slide. They were a 10 person staff (the other two would take their breaks as scheduled) so Jin hadn’t waited more than one day before finding the new lifeguards to replace Mark and Yugyeom.

 

Once the team of lifeguards exited the small break room reserved for them they were met with the sight of two familiar faces and two new ones. Yoongi and Hoseok were the poolside bartenders and the contrast in their personalities was hilariously antithetical. Where Yoongi was cool and withdrawn, Hoseok was warm and welcoming. They were like the moon and the sun, yet their friendship was one of the strongest Jimin had ever witnessed, rivaling his own with Taehyung, who he had known since they were both in diapers.

 

“Guys, I’d like for you to meet Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jungkook,” Jin pointed them out.

 

“You didn’t tell us you were hiring our Joonie bear,” Hoseok practically cooed the nickname and the taller of the two frowned.

 

“That is _not_ my name. Stop spreading that embarrassing nickname!”

 

“OK, Joonie bear,” Hoseok grinned and Namjoon stared daggers at him.

 

“I didn’t know you knew him,” Jin shrugged. “He and his brother happened to have the best applications.”

 

“You’re brothers?” Taehyung asked and the shorter of the two, who seemed to be the youngest of their group, answered.

  
“Namjoon-hyung is three years older than me. We have the same mother, but our last names are different...because of circumstances,” Jungkook didn’t elaborate and only exchanged a look with his brother.

 

Taehyung sidestepped the awkwardness, rushing forward to embrace a startled Jungkook and then his brother, who seemed unruffled and only laughed at the gesture.

 

“Nice to meet you, whoever you are.”

 

“I’m a Kim too, hyung! My name’s Taehyung,” the brunette was all smiles and uninhibited exuberance.

 

Namjoon didn’t seem bothered by Taehyung’s chosen honorific, instead reaching a hand up to ruffle the younger’s messy waves. Jungkook didn’t seem as susceptible to Taehyung’s charms as his brother but he gave him a polite nod anyway. Jimin envied the ease with which his best friend presented himself and found a way to make himself comfortable in any situation. The rest of the team introduced themselves and soon it was Jimin’s turn. Like Hoseok and Yoongi, he and Taehyung were polar opposites. Taehyung was tall, handsome, confident, and enthusiastic about the world. Jimin, however, was short, timid, and cautious when interacting with people he barely knew or strangers. He used to be more secure in his own body, but his ex-boyfriend had changed him for the worse. It had been a horrible break-up and three months later Jimin was still recovering, still trying to put himself back together.

 

“H-hi, I’m Jimin,” he internally cursed at the slight stutter, shaking Jungkook’s hand first and then moving on to Namjoon.

 

It was almost comical the way his small hand disappeared in Namjoon’s large palms and long fingers. The older man smiled widely, exposing a beautiful pair of dimples and Jimin forgot how to breathe normally. He hoped the near-hyperventilation he produced for several seconds wasn’t noticeable.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jimin-ssi.”

 

“Oh, uh, just Jimin is fine,” he murmured and Namjoon’s smile softened, touched by the gentle nature he could see in the shy boy.

 

“Jimin,” he repeated and this time Jimin was sure his heart sputtered in his chest.

 

He realized his hand was still lost in Namjoon’s so he quickly pulled it back and turned to the conversation between his co-workers.

 

“So you all go to the same school?” Suho was asking and Jungkook nodded.

 

“I’ve known Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung since middle school. They’ve been friends with my brother since he started high school I think.”

 

“And now we go to the same university. Namjoon and I are music production majors. Jungkookie’s studying business,” Yoongi explained.

 

They shot Jungkook an impressed look and the younger seemed to preen at the attention. Namjoon snorted, moving to smack his brother lightly in the chest.

 

“You think you’re such hot shit, huh? Enough about you. Can you tell us where we’ll be working today, Jin-hyung?”

 

“Right! Usually the daily schedule is posted on the bulletin board inside our break room,” he pointed it out and explained the positions of the lifeguards in the aquatic entertainment center. “For today, you two will be shadowing one of us to learn about each position. If you want more guidance tomorrow we can do another day like this, but if you feel ready I am confident you will both do a great job. Jungkook, you’re sticking with me and Namjoon you’ll be with Jimin. You can take your breaks when we do as well, though usually those are scheduled too. Any questions? No? OK, go go go team!” he cheered.

 

The only ones who acknowledged his animated words with a cheer of their own were Hoseok, Taehyung and Jackson. Everyone else grumbled some agreement and shuffled off to their posts. It was 6:50 in the morning on a Monday and they were about to spend their day making sure no rich people accidentally drowned. They weren’t as eager to begin working.

 

Jimin had been assigned to one of the water slides, which was an easier position than manning the Olympic pool or the kiddy pool. The latter was the most strenuous and even with two lifeguards it was a hassle keeping track of all the children, who were dumped there by disinterested parents. They were lifeguards, not babysitters, but the absence of any other adults meant that their job became that much harder. At least Jimin would have Namjoon’s assistance in that task for today, as well as Chanyeol’s, who was scheduled with him. Chanyeol was one of the best on the team when it came to dealing with kids. He joked around with them and even jumped into the water to organize games for them sometimes. Jimin enjoyed shifts with the older boy because of his sense of humor; he always managed to make Jimin laugh hard enough to make his stomach ache.

 

“So, where are we going?” 

 

The deep voice made Jimin jump and press a hand to his heart. He hadn’t realized he had begun walking towards his assigned water slide in silence, forgetting for a second that he was with Namjoon.

 

“I apologize if I startled you,” Namjoon bit back a smile and Jimin shook his head.

 

“No, I-I’m sorry. I should have told you where we were headed. Sorry.”

 

“No worries,” Namjoon assured him, gracing him with another dimpled grin.

 

Jimin looked away before answering, figuring if he wanted to maintain his dignity he needed to have his eyes on the ground and not on those plump lips. The worst thing that could happen would be him losing his balance and falling on his ass in front of his incredibly attractive co-worker. Jimin was usually graceful--a plus of being a dance major--but he could be ridiculously uncoordinated in the wrong situation. He had taken a few tumbles in front of crowds of people, pulling himself up and running away, cheeks aflame.

 

“We’re on water slide duty until 10. Then, we go to the Olympic pool and then some more water slide duty. We have our lunch break around 1 and it’s a full hour. Employees get these meal cards so we can eat at one of the the three dining locations in the club--or well one of the two locations. The third is not for us.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Ah, it’s only for the club members. It’s pretty upscale. Too upscale for us humble servants,” he joked but Namjoon frowned and Jimin felt instant regret.

 

He wasn’t funny. Why the hell did he try to be funny? Namjoon probably thought he was stupid. He wouldn’t be the first guy to think so…

 

“It must be difficult interacting with the rich and mighty of Korea all the time. Some of them can be arrogant and rude, treating people they consider inferior like they were nothing.”

 

Jimin swallowed at the dark edge Namjoon’s voice had taken but he found himself nodding in agreement.

 

“There have been some unpleasant instances. I guess I try not to think about it too much and I don’t let it get to me. People are the way they are. I can’t control their actions but I  _ can  _ control my own, so I can only be the best I can be. I’ll continue to live the right way no matter what.”

 

“That’s an extremely mature way of looking at it, Jimin,” Namjoon commented and Jimin flushed.

 

He didn’t know why he had revealed so much about himself there. Namjoon made him feel a strange type of way. He was the most handsome man Jimin had ever seen, masculine features like his tall, lithely muscled frame and straight nose combining with softer ones like his deep dimples, thick lips, and strawberry blonde hair. Jimin’s bashful nature would usually render him speechless in front of a man like Namjoon, but the elder also radiated a soothing tranquility. Jimin felt intimidated but not in a bad way. It didn’t make any sense but he wanted to share  _ everything _ with Namjoon.

 

“Thank you, Namjoon-ssi,” he mumbled.

 

“Please call me hyung or just Namjoon if you want. I don’t care about all those formalities,” he explained.

 

“Um, OK then, Namjoon…” Jimin sort of trailed off and Namjoon chuckled at the younger’s clear discomfort at the complete drop of honorifics.

 

“Keep trying it out. I promise I don’t mind.”

 

Jimin only nodded, not feeling brave enough to say his name again. They had made it to the top of the water slide. The maintenance team got there earlier than the lifeguards to ensure that the water was flowing as it should and the slides were fully functioning so the water was already rolling down as it should. Jimin adjusted the whistle around his neck and picked up the red rescue buoy every lifeguard carried with them at all times. He checked his watch.

 

“The club just opened. We don’t start getting the rush of kids for another thirty minutes at least. They have breakfast with their parents and then rush over.”

 

“No one waits the required 20 minutes before getting in the water, huh?” Namjoon asked and Jimin had to laugh.

 

“I heard that was fake.”

 

“I don’t know if it’s scientifically proven, but I always made Kook wait 20 minutes. He wasn’t too good at telling time so sometimes I extended it to 30 minutes cause I’m mean like that,” he sounded proud of himself and Jimin laughed again.

 

“Are you the overbearing kind of older brother? What are you like with him?”

 

“Apart from forcing him to stay out of pools until he digested his food, I’m pretty weak-willed when it comes to Kook.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I’ve been told I look big and tough, but I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Namjoon pretended to look over his shoulder and all around them and then whispered as if someone else was around to overhear. “I’m a soft-hearted dork.”

 

Jimin burst into a fit of giggles, Namjoon’s rumbling chuckles joining in and they laughed until they were both wiping tears from their eyes. Jimin felt completely at ease and when he looked over at the taller man, he was surprised to see his eyes were taking in his face with care, as if he were admiring a piece of artwork.

 

“What?” Jimin spoke softly, as if a louder tone would ruin the moment they had just shared.

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking that you have a cute laugh. And that you’re gorgeous.”

 

The words were uttered simply and almost matter-of-factly. Jimin had been hit on a few times in his life (his ex-boyfriend had used several corny as well as lewd pick-up lines when they first met), but that didn’t seem like Namjoon’s intention. He wasn’t winking or smirking at him like he was trying to get a reaction from him. He only smiled gently and asked Jimin where he could get his own rescue buoy because he didn’t want to seem even more unprofessional on his first day. He hadn’t gotten the crimson swim trunks that were part of the uniform, each printed with the name and logo of their club, nor did he have the white shirt that read LIFEGUARD on the back, the club’s name and logo also stitched on the front. 

 

Jimin blinked, still dazed from his earlier words. He wondered if he should say thank you but then thought too much time had passed and saying so might make things awkward, especially since Namjoon had moved on to another topic of conversation, asking him a legitimate question. 

 

“Y-yes, I can--give me a minute. I can-- I’ll get you one,” he said before rushing down the wooden stairs, pressing a hand to his red cheeks as he went.

 

He paused at the bottom of the stairs to take a deep breath. He’d known Kim Namjoon all of half an hour and the man had already reduced him to a breathless, stuttering mess. That was the dichotomy Jimin was faced with, where one moment he was laughing and talking to him like they were lifelong friends and the next he was running away from him because of his powerful stare and the honest way he spoke. 

 

This summer was going to be more interesting than Jimin could have ever imagined.

* * *

 

Three weeks had passed since Namjoon and Jungkook’s arrival and Jimin’s heart continued to jump inside his chest every time he greeted Namjoon in the morning or happened to share a shift with him at one of the pools. Jimin’s feelings were growing with a frightening intensity. He counted his blessings that no one seemed to notice. Taehyung could read him like an open book, but his best friend hadn’t had time to analyze Jimin’s developing affection because he was quite preoccupied with his own feelings...for Namjoon’s younger brother.

 

“Why won’t he talk to me, Jiminie?! I’m nothing but nice to him, but when I try and initiate a conversation, he finds an excuse to leave me talking to his ass. And yeah it’s a  _ fine  _ ass but I’ll never have a chance to get all up close and personal with it if he won’t stay long enough to let me seduce him!”

 

Jimin sighed and rubbed his friend’s back placatingly. Taehyung continued to complain about Jeon Jungkook and the emotionless rock he was, wondering how anyone could manage to be more closed off than Yoongi when the break room door opened and in stepped the object of one of the duo’s affections. Thankfully, it wasn’t Taehyung’s.

 

“Jimin, Taehyung. How are you two doing?” Namjoon was whistling some Western song Jimin was only half-familiar with as he plopped into a chair on the other side of the table.

 

“Good,” Jimin mumbled, looking at the table when Namjoon’s chocolate eyes seemed to bore into his.

 

“Sexually frustrated, but otherwise good,” Taehyung answered.

 

“Tae!” Jimin chastised, feeling embarrassed by his best friend’s words in front of Namjoon.

 

The elder only laughed though, grinning at Taehyung.

 

“Can I assume this sexual frustration is somehow tied to my brother?”

 

“How did you know?” Taehyung gasped and Namjoon gave him a sympathetic look.

  
“You’re not that subtle, Taehyungie.”

 

“Told you,” Jimin muttered, rolling his eyes at Taehyung’s glower.

 

“I can offer you some advice if you want?” Namjoon offered and Taehyung sat straight up in his seat, folding his hands in front of him like an obedient schoolboy waiting for his teacher’s instruction.

 

“You’ll help me woo Jungkook?”

 

“Sure. My brother gets too wrapped up in himself, has the tendency to shut himself off from the rest of the world until told otherwise. I think you would be a good influence on him.”

 

“Are you giving me your blessing?” Taehyung gasped excitedly.

 

Unlike Jimin, Taehyung had made his feelings regarding Namjoon more than clear. He looked up to the older man, practically idolized him and spoke to him with complete confidence as if he were his own brother. Taehyung was an only child and he always craved the attention and the affection of his elders. He was the maknae of their staff (a place now occupied by Jungkook) and he preened under their praise. Taehyung once had the nerve to tell Jimin he had somewhat of a praise kink which Jimin could only scoff at because it was literally the pot calling the kettle black.

 

“Depends. If you’re asking for my blessing to date him, yes, but if you’re already asking me for his hand in marriage I need some more time to think about it,” Namjoon grinned and Jimin giggled while Taehyung sputtered something about not pressuring him to settle down already.

 

“What should I do, hyung?” 

 

“OK, so there are three things Jungkook loves. They’re his deepest interests and he values them with a fervor I find slightly unhealthy but to each his own,” he shrugged. “First off: soccer. He’s been a varsity athlete since middle school and he’s captain of our university’s team. He says it’s his backup plan in case he gets bored in his business major. He’s already rejected some scouts trying to recruit him for a professional club.”

 

“Whoa,” Taehyung and Jimin chorused.

 

  
“Yep. Second: art. Kook’s a great artist. It’s just a hobby but every year as his birthday rolls around and I ask him what he’d like as a gift he requests a variety of art supplies.”

 

“Feeling slightly intimidated here by the hot star athlete who’s also creative and preparing for a serious career in finance, but what’s the third thing?”

 

Namjoon laughed, running a hand through his hair to move some strands out of his eyes. His dark blonde hair was always styled nicely in the morning, but as the day progressed the humidity caused it to fall and curl slightly around his forehead. It was adorable and endearing...and Jimin forgot to restrain himself because he had been staring and Namjoon had caught him. He cleared his throat and looked at his own hands, which were fidgeting in his lap. 

 

“I’m pretty sure your break ends in like two minutes. Maybe I’ll save the last thing for later when you have more time to absorb it,” Namjoon said, standing up and acting as if he were going to leave.

 

“Hyung, wait! No, you can’t leave me hanging like that. I need to know the third thing. What if it’s the key to winning Jungkook’s heart?” Taehyung stood to rush over to Namjoon and latch onto his arm.

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow but took pity on the younger man.

 

“Justin Bieber. He’s obsessed with his music.”

 

“Ooh,” Taehyung took the last fact in with wide eyes. “I know what to do! Thanks, hyung!” he called over his shoulder, rushing out of the break room like a lion on the hunt for its prey, which was mildly accurate since Taehyung was on the hunt for Jungkook.

 

“When Tae sets his mind on something he won’t stop until he gets it. You may end up regretting this in a few years when that maniac is your brother-in-law,” Jimin said dryly, staring after his best friend.

 

Namjoon snickered behind him.

 

“He makes life more interesting. I like him.”

 

“True,” Jimin’s smile was intensely fond as he thought about the life he’d shared with his best friend so far.

 

He was his soulmate. There had never been anything close to romantic between them. There had been no period of uncertainty when they began sorting out their sexualities. They didn’t practice kissing with each other and the idea of dating made them both gag. Taehyung didn’t have any siblings and Jimin had an older sister he wasn’t close to, but the two of them had formed a brotherhood that didn’t require sharing the same blood to thrive.

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Jimin turned back to Namjoon who was leaning against the table, silently observing him, curiosity evident in his dark eyes.

 

“I’ve been working here three weeks and everyone has told me about their interests--some in more detail than I needed” he made a face, remembering something particularly graphic Chanyeol had shared. “Everyone… but you. Anyone caught your eye, Jimin?”

 

Jimin blushed, biting his lip as he considered the best way to answer the question without accidentally revealing that his “interests” were embodied by the man directly in front of him.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. Sorry,” Namjoon apologized but Jimin shook his head.

 

“No, it’s alright. I-I just don’t have anything to share.”

 

“Really? Most of the guys are trying to pull off summer flings, you know. Taehyung’s going after my brother and Hoseok’s trying to charm one of the waitresses in the main dining hall, but you aren’t interested in anyone?”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Jimin was proud he hadn’t stuttered again, though he was still nervous discussing the topic with Namjoon, especially since he was essentially lying to his face.

 

“Hmm, I guess I figured someone as beautiful as you would be fighting off suitors left and right.”

 

Jimin let out a bitter chuckle.

 

“Hardly. No one wants me like that.”

 

Namjoon frowned at the self-deprecation in the younger blonde’s voice. He hadn’t seemed to notice that Namjoon had just complimented him again, making it clear that  _ he  _ wanted him like that. Before Namjoon could speak, loud voices broke into the stillness of the break room and they both recognized the bartender pair, as well as their boss.

 

“Oh, Jiminie, you’re still here? Your break ended five minutes ago,” Jin remarked and Jimin ducked his head apologetically.

 

“I’m going now. Sorry, Jin-hyung.”

 

He left the room, not daring to glance back at Namjoon. The older man stared after him thoughtfully until Yoongi asked him why his face looked so stupid. Namjoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you taking me to this supposedly epic barbecue place or what?”

 

“You’re going to love it, Joonie bear!” Hoseok chirped, undeterred by Namjoon’s growl.

 

“I usually get a plate of wings just for myself. Their special sauce is heavenly,” Jin commented as they exited to the staff parking lot, piling into Namjoon’s car.

 

“It’s only a few miles down that way,” Yoongi indicated and they were all sitting in a small booth less than five minutes later, studying their menus.

 

“What was up with you and Jiminie back there? He almost ran out of the room like he was on fire. What did you do to him?” Jin asked and Namjoon sighed.

 

“I pushed too hard, too soon, I think.”

 

“You have the tendency to do that,” Hoseok hummed.

 

“Yeah, I know. I need to work on it. I don’t want to scare him off, but there’s so much I want to know about him. I want him to open up to me and trust me.”

 

“Joon, we told you how bad his breakup with that fuckface was. He’s still healing,” Yoongi commented.

 

“Maybe he isn’t ready for another relationship?” Jin suggested but Yoongi shook his head.

 

“That I disagree with. Jimin let himself get too invested in that sham of a relationship, but he has such a big heart and he feels so strongly. He needs to be reminded that love can be  _ good  _ and pure and happy.”

 

The other three stared at Yoongi with undisguised astonishment.

 

“What? You three can be lovey dovey saps, but I say a couple mushy lines and  _ I’m _ the strange one?”

 

“Don’t get so defensive. Sentimentality looks good on you,” Jin said with an appreciative grin.

 

Yoongi’s cheeks pinkened and he mumbled something about needing to wash his hands before the food arrived.

 

“Mmm, good idea. My hands smell like chlorine and plastic. I’ll join you!”

 

Yoongi deflated at the prospect of being followed by the person he’d been trying to avoid until he could rebuild his cool, untouchable persona. 

 

“Those two need to fuck and fall in love,” Hoseok said, nonchalantly sipping his tea.

 

Namjoon laughed.

 

“I think they’re halfway there. I’ve never seen Yoongi blush like that. He definitely has feelings. Let’s see if he acts on them.”

 

“If he doesn’t Jin-hyung will. That man is bold as hell. He won’t wait much longer.”

 

“I understand him. If you’re sure of your feelings for someone, you should let them know. You can’t progress until you confess. Rejection is 10 times better than regret. It would drive me crazy knowing I could have achieved happiness but fear and insecurity held me back and I never took the plunge.”

 

“Are you going to confess to Jimin?”

 

“I really like him, Hobi,” Namjoon sighed and Hoseok pulled him into a side hug.

 

“I know you do, Joon. I’ve never seen you fall so hard for someone so quickly. And you’re prone to lovesickness, but this is different.”

 

“It’s Jimin. He’s so beautiful, you know? Inside and out. It kills me that he doesn’t see it.”

 

“Then you should make him see it. Jiminie is a sweetheart. We were all hurting with him when that piece of garbage broke his heart. His smiles became more rare, his cute giggles even rarer. He didn’t deserve that. But, you may be able to fix that.”

 

“I promise to try my hardest.”

 

“I trust you, Joon. Hey, what about Taehyungie and Jungkook? How’s that going?”

 

“I helped the kid out a bit,” Namjoon grinned. “Told him the three things Jungkook loves more than life itself.”

 

“Soccer, art, and outfits consisting of white T-shirts, dark jeans, and Timberlands?”

 

“Close. Soccer, art, and Justin Bieber.”

 

“Ah, would have been my next guess. Taehyungie’s gonna flirt his little heart out then?”

 

“Yep. It’ll all work out, though. Jungkook already told me he’s into him.”

 

“Did you warn Kookie that Taehyung’s going after him?”

 

“Nah. It’ll be fun to watch Jungkook squirm until he gives in. He seems unshakeable, but it’s all an act.”

 

“I think he learned it from Yoongi.”

 

“His act may be better, but it’s still fake.”

 

Namjoon and Hoseok bit back their laughter as Yoongi and Jin returned to their table. Jin had pulled Yoongi into a back hug, but he made him walk forward so that they were walking like one person. It was quite an adorable sight.

 

“Not a single word,” Yoongi mouthed threateningly at his friends.

 

“What a softy,” Hoseok said anyway, shaking his head.

* * *

 

It was Thursday of that same week when Jimin and Namjoon were assigned the kiddy pool positions from morning to midday. Jimin had internally groaned, half because he had successfully avoided close interactions with Namjoon since their last conversation, half because he hadn’t been able to sleep the night before and was now assigned the hell shift. He didn’t feel prepared to start his day.

 

Namjoon, ever the perceptive one, placed a gentle hand on Jimin’s shoulder when they arrived to the kiddy pool area, still blissfully empty as the end of breakfast rush had not yet begun.

 

“Are you feeling OK?”

 

“I’m fine,” Jimin faked a smile, which Namjoon clearly didn’t buy if the way his brows furrowed in concern were was any sign.

 

“Are you sure? Do you think you’re getting sick? You look a bit pale,” he put one large palm to Jimin’s forehead. “You’re not warm. No fever,” he moved both hands to hold Jimin cheeks lightly. “Your skin’s slightly pasty. Could be dehydration. It’s boiling today. You need to hydrate. I’ll go get us some water bottles and you should probably wear a cap today.”

 

“No, it’s fine really I--” Jimin stopped protesting as Namjoon simply jogged back to the break room to acquire said items. “Ok then.”

 

Jimin couldn’t deny how touched he was by the elder’s attention to him. It was true that he felt a bit weak under the strong sun and not having slept more than four hours the previous night, it would have been dangerous for him to ignore his thirst like that. Namjoon was back a minute later, handing Jimin the water bottle, which the younger diligently began sipping. Namjoon then began carefully placing the cap with the club’s logo on Jimin’s head, brushing some of the golden strands of hair into place under the cap so they wouldn’t get in his eyes. 

 

Jimin gulped at how close Namjoon’s face was to his. He had finished adjusting the cap and had placed his cool hands on his cheeks again. Jimin was hyper-aware of Namjoon’s steady breaths and the feeling of his slightly calloused hands on his sensitive skin. 

 

“Better?” Namjoon whispered, his breath almost caressing Jimin’s lips thanks to the proximity.

 

“Mmhmm,” Jimin didn’t try to formulate words in that moment.

 

He looked up at Namjoon, eyes half-lidded as their stares connected. Namjoon was smiling softly, dimples greeting him with their usual loveliness. Jimin thought he could discern tenderness in Namjoon’s almond eyes and a part of him realized that tenderness had been in his eyes from the first time they met. He didn’t let himself get lost in those thoughts, though. He assumed he was projecting his own feelings and imagining that Namjoon felt the same only because that was what he desired. 

 

“Jimin,” Namjoon spoke his name with a degree of reverence the younger was not accustomed to.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Can I take you out to lunch today?  I checked the schedule and we have the same break. I thought we could go to the small diner. It’s walking distance. Gives us a break from having to eat in the country club.”

 

“Out? Just you and, uh, me?”

 

Namjoon laughed.

 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“No! I mean, no, it isn’t a problem. I’d like that,” he cleared his throat.

 

“There’s something I want to tell you. That’s why I want to go somewhere just the two of us.”

 

“O-OK,” Jimin nodded, unable to consider what that something could be.

 

Namjoon nodded and pulled back, dropping his hands from Jimin’s face and smiling again. The voices of dozens of children could be heard, signaling that breakfast was over and the kids were on their way.

 

“Good luck today, Jiminie,” Namjoon whispered before moving to the other side of the kiddy pool to take his position across from Jimin.

 

Jimin’s eyes widened at the casual use of his nickname. It sounded much more intimate coming from Namjoon’s lips than from his friends and his parents. He thought back to how annoyed Namjoon was when Hoseok cooed “Joonie bear” at him. Jimin wondered if he could get away with a nickname for Namjoon. Not “Joonie bear” but just “Joonie” sounded tempting…

* * *

 

Jimin checked his watch and was overjoyed to see his shift ended in 20 minutes. Then, he would get to see Namjoon and go to lunch with him and hopefully not sound like too much of an idiot in front of him. He wondered what the elder wanted to tell him. He walked the left side of the pool, mirroring Suho who was on the other side of the Olympic pool. 

 

“Hey, you. You!” a gruff voice sounded from behind him and Jimin turned, surprised to see a middle-aged man stomping over, holding one of the club’s complimentary towels like it was a bomb.

 

He held it away from his body and when he stopped in front of Jimin the lifeguard could see the towel was filthy. It smelled like fertilizer and was the color of dirt.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” Jimin asked respectfully.

 

“I need another towel. My kid dropped this one on the way in. It’s disgusting. Take care of it,” he held it out to him, glaring when Jimin didn’t take it.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I don’t have any other towels to offer you. I’m one of the lifeguards so you’ll need to speak to one of the staff members over there,” he pointed it out. “They can change that dirty towel for you.”

 

Jimin smiled, assuming the issue was handled and preparing to turn back to the pool because there were 15 minutes left on his shift and he needed to get back to watching over the swimmers in the large pool. 

 

“I don’t need to do anything! You are going to take care of this. I don’t know where the hell you came from, but you must not know who I am. If I ask for something, then you people do it!” the man began shouting and Jimin’s blood ran cold as the man continued yelling, attracting the attention of all the people by the poolside and even some in the lanes closer to Jimin’s side.

 

Suho noticed that a scene was forming, but he didn’t try to approach, figuring if it were more serious Jimin would wave him over. However, Jimin was frozen in place and the man seemed to grow more frustrated by his silence. 

 

“I told you to take care of this and you will, goddamnit!” He launched his soiled towel at Jimin and at the contact he felt the mud stain not only his white shirt and red shorts but also leave dirt on his face.

 

He heard gasps ring out around him and heard Suho shout something, but he couldn’t discern the words because he was clutching his rescue buoy to his chest like a lifeline. He didn’t know what to do and the man was still yelling, insulting him and promising to get him fired for being a useless idiot. 

 

“You need to back away right now,” a low voice growled and Jimin felt Namjoon before he saw him.

 

Namjoon was on his way to the break room to meet up with Jimin, finishing his shift at the water slide five minutes early because Sehun had coincidentally come back from his break early and taken over. He had been walking over when he saw the man throw the towel at Jimin’s face and he felt an anger so potent boil up within him, he didn’t hesitate before running over to lightly push Jimin behind him and then face off against the prick who dared to treat Jimin like that. 

 

The middle aged man was shorter than him (most people were) and he had to blink up at him. His expression changed, revealing a slight tinge of fear at Namjoon’s size and strength but he recovered and began directing his insults at Namjoon, promising to get them both fired because he was one of the most important clients of the club and had donated money to add one of the water slides. It was an extreme amount of bullshit and Namjoon was done with it.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Excuse me?” the man’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. “What did you just say to me? The  _ nerve  _ of some low-class  _ trash  _ speaking to  _ me  _ like that. Who the hell do you think you are?!”

 

“Namjoon, let it go. We can try and apologize,” Jimin whispered, placing a hand on Namjoon’s tense back, but the other lifeguard shook his head.

 

“The only one who needs to apologize is this dickwad right here for what he did to you. That’s no way to treat another person. You don’t have the right to do that, no matter how much money lines your pockets,” Namjoon growled.

 

“I am the Head of Marketing and Communications for KJH Technologies Holdings. Do you understand the importance of my position, you  _ fool _ ” the man spat. “KJH Technologies Holdings is one of the biggest countries in this country and in this entire continent!”

 

Namjoon began laughing. It wasn’t soft chuckles. It was body shaking laughter that made him double over, clutching his stomach. The man stared open-mouthed at him, parallelling the stunned looks of the people who were observing the scene and Jimin himself.

 

“KJH Technologies Holdings? You’re kidding, right? No, you’re serious? You must be wondering why I’m laughing, but I just find irony to be so hilarious...I happen to know the CEO of your company. Kim Junghwa. He’s a powerful man. Has enough money to rule the country if he wanted to.”

 

“What are you babbling about?” the man scowled and Namjoon shot him a shit-eating grin.

 

“You could say I have a very  _ personal  _ connection with your boss,” Namjoon continued in a careful whisper, ensuring that only the man in front of him and Jimin would be able to hear. “We actually share blood. You asked me who the hell I thought I was? I don’t think because I  _ know  _ who I am, asshole. I’m the son of Kim Junghwa. I’m Kim Namjoon.”

 

The man’s eyes widened.

 

“No, that-that c-can’t be.  _ You’re _ Kim Namjoon?”

 

“I’m pleased my father’s talked so much about me,” Namjoon grinned. “I wonder what he would do if I called him right now and told him one of his lowly employees was giving me and my friend such a problem.”

 

“No, you-you aren’t him. You’re lying,” the man was trying to save face but when Namjoon pulled his cell phone out of one of his board short pockets and showed him a number in his contacts page, the man paled.

 

“I’m waiting for that apology, asshole.”

 

The man practically fell to his knees in front of Namjoon, begging for forgiveness. Namjoon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not to me. To  _ him _ ” he nodded over at Jimin, moving from in front of him so the man was left staring up at a bewildered Jimin.

 

“I apologize for what I did. Really, truly I am so sorry!”

 

Jimin gave a half-hearted nod and the man kept telling Namjoon he was having a bad day and had acted without thinking and he hoped his father wouldn’t have to find out about his little mistake. Namjoon waved him away, pulling Jimin by his wrist and leading him to the break room and the staff bathrooms.

 

“Clean your face. I’ll get you another shirt and pair of shorts. Then, we can go to lunch.”

 

Jimin stood in front of one of the sinks staring at his reflection in the mirror, features still set in a look of shock. Namjoon came back with the change of clothes and sighed when he saw that Jimin hadn’t moved.

 

“I’ll explain everything at lunch, OK? I promise. I can help you wash your face if you’d like? Thankfully none of the dirt flew into your hair. It looks as good as it always does,” Namjoon gave him a tentative smile which Jimin had to return.

 

It was the first time he saw Namjoon looking nervous. 

 

“I can do it myself, thank you though. Give me a moment to get ready.”

 

Namjoon nodded, leaving the clothes and exiting the bathroom to give Jimin some privacy. Jimin changed quickly. He had too many questions that needed answers and if Namjoon was willing to answer them, he didn’t want to waste any time.

* * *

 

They ordered their food and Jimin felt like he was practically vibrating in his seat as he stared across the table at Namjoon, who finally laughed and broke the silence.

 

“Do you want me to start talking or do you have any specific questions you want to ask before I do?”

 

“Back there...were you bluffing?”

 

“No.”

 

With the truth confirmed Jimin could only gasp.

 

“Your father is really the CEO of KJH Technologies Holdings?”

 

Namjoon nodded.

 

“But that first day Jungkook said you have different fathers, so your mother was with him but then what happened? How did she meet Jungkook’s father?”

 

Namjoon’s expression darkened.

 

“I don’t have a good relationship with my father. My mom left him when I was less than a year old. He’s not a good person. He’s ruthless and dictatorial and he values money more than family. My parents were married for six years. My mom was there to watch him turn into the heartless businessman he’s so proud of being now. She stopped loving him first. He didn’t care enough to earn her love back. He says he wants to be a part of my life and he’s sent me money every year for my birthday, exorbitant sums I hand over to my mom to help with the bills or whatever. I don’t spend it myself. It wouldn’t feel right. Jungkook’s dad raised me and he loves me like his own. He’s my  _ real  _ father. Kim Junghwa is a stranger to me, though he calls me from time to time and tells me he wants me to come spend some time with him and his family. He has two daughters, but no other sons. He claims he wants me to inherit the company, become the next CEO.”

 

“Wow. You’re a chaebol!”

 

“Shh! That’s not something anyone else needs to know. Listen, not even Yoongi and Hoseok know about this. My parents and Kook know, of course, but that’s everyone... And now you.”

 

“And that asshole back there,” Jimin joked in an attempt to lighten the mood because he was now part of a select group of people who knew something so personal about Namjoon and that meant something.

 

The older boy chuckled.

 

  
“True. Is there anything else you’d like to know about me?”

 

“One more thing...Would you consider accepting his offer? To become CEO of one of the biggest corporations in Asia? You would be so rich and-and important!”

 

“That’s not what I want, Jimin. Money and materiality is overrated. There are other things that matter more.”

 

“What is it that you want, Namjoon?” Jimin asked, voice suddenly hushed, as if he knew the answer to his question had the potential to change everything.

 

And it did.

 

“I want you, Park Jimin. It’s all I’ve wanted from the moment we met.”

 

Jimin’s heart sped up, his pulse jumping under his skin and when he forced himself to meet Namjoon’s gaze, he almost sighed out loud at the beautiful tenderness emanating from the other man’s eyes.

 

“I also want to be your boyfriend and I want to take you out on dates and spend time with you outside of work and hear you laugh all the time, watch your smile light up your gorgeous face. I want so much, Jimin, but I think it’s time for me to ask… What do you want?”

 

Jimin’s eyes misted over as he considered the question. His nerves didn’t hold him back because in that moment, every fiber of his being told him to reach out to the man in front of him, pull him close, and never let go.

 

“I want what you want. I want to be yours...Joonie,” the nickname slipped off his tongue sweetly like honey dripping from the jar.

 

Namjoon held his hands out to Jimin, who didn’t hesitate to place his smaller hands down. Namjoon’s hands engulfed his own and he intertwined their fingers before pulling Jimin’s left hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the back. Jimin had never felt so much joy from such a simple action.

 

“Let’s give  _ us  _ a try then,” Namjoon said and Jimin giggled softly.

* * *

 

“You two make me sick,” Sehun grumbled.

 

“Don’t be such a hater,” Namjoon said without taking his eyes off of Jimin, who he had curled into his side and was intermittently stroking his blonde curls or pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

The team was gathered at the table for the staff meeting and Sehun had gotten stuck at one end of the table with Namjoon and Jimin’s lovefest blocking his view of their boss. It wasn’t like Sehun wanted to listen to Jin, but he preferred that to having to hear the sweet nothings Namjoon kept whispering to his boyfriend. The couple had been together for one month and they were already attached at the hip, as if they’d been together all their lives.

 

Jimin had never felt happier in a relationship. Granted, he’d only had two boyfriends before Namjoon and the last one had cheated on him and then tried to blame everything on Jimin being undesirable and not man enough for him. Yet, destiny had put Namjoon in his path and the older man had dedicated his summer to making Jimin feel cared for and appreciated. This came in the form of something as simple as greeting him with a “Good morning Jiminie, my beautiful boyfriend” or passing by him during a shift change and telling him how gorgeous he looked under the rays of the sun. Jimin, predictably, blushed a bright crimson that made his friends burst into laughter. They all felt like they had gained a peace that had not been there before.

 

 

 

 

 

(It was certainly turning into a summer of love as not only Namjoon and Jimin paired up but also Jungkook and Taehyung, Hoseok and Eunso (the waitress from the main dining hall), and it seemed that Yoongi would no longer be able to pretend he wasn’t head over heels for Jin. The head lifeguard had warned Yoongi that if he didn’t ask him out soon he would be forced to accept the offer of one of the other men who kept pursuing him. 

 

“A treasure like me deserves to be admired and adored. If you won’t do it Min Yoongi I’ll find someone who will,” he had sniffed disdainfully.

 

Yoongi had confessed to Hoseok and Namjoon that he had ordered a grand bouquet of flowers, as well as a basket full of Jin’s favorite sweets and snacks that would be delivered to his house that very afternoon. He had also added a heartfelt card that asked Jin if he would do him the honor of becoming his boyfriend.

 

“He’s going to love it, hyung,” Namjoon promised.

 

“Yeah, he’s sappy as hell. I’m so proud of you, Yoongs! You’ve grown up so well,” Hoseok squeezed the dark haired boys cheeks.

 

“Do that one more time, Hoseok, I’ll break your wrists. Don’t test me.”

 

“Damn, still so feisty,” Hoseok had mumbled, retracting his hands.)

 

 

 

 

 

The meeting closed and they all moved to check the schedule. 

 

“Great, I get kiddy pool duty all morning,” Namjoon sighed and Jimin bumped him lightly with his shoulder.

 

“Shut up. You get to leave right after and the rest of us have to pick up your slack.”

 

“I have a doctor’s appointment, it’s not like I’m hitting the bar!” he retorted.

 

“I know....I’ll miss you,” Jimin murmured softly as the couple parted from the main group.

 

“I’ll come by at the end of the day and we can go somewhere nice for dinner. You keep a change of clothes in your car, right?”

 

“Yeah, but today I brought gym shorts and a ratty hoodie,” he frowned.

 

“Then we can pick up a pizza at that place by your house and stay in. My place or yours?”

 

“Jackson is going to his girlfriend’s house tonight and he told us he’s probably spending the weekend with her.”

 

“One down. What about Taehyung?”

 

“I heard my name?” Taehyung popped over, dragging Jungkook by one arm.

 

“What are your plans for tonight?” Namjoon asked him.

 

Taehyung turned to Jungkook and gave him a lascivious look over.

 

“How explicit do you want me to be, hyung?”

 

“Jesus, nevermind,” Namjoon made a face. “Just let us know where you’ll be committing your horrors.”

 

Taehyung was Jimin’s other roommate and Jungkook shared an apartment with his older brother so the couples would usually coordinate to have more privacy to themselves. For Jungkook and Taehyung it meant an unrestrained sex-a-thon. For Namjoon and Jimin it was more an opportunity to watch movies and cuddle without interruptions from their boisterous friends. They hadn’t had sex yet, hadn’t done anything beyond a PG-13 rating. Jimin was nervous, not because he didn’t trust Namjoon but because he worried he wouldn’t be good enough to satisfy Namjoon, who was more experienced than he was. He knew he needed to talk to Namjoon about it, but it was a conversation he was more or less putting off.

 

“Jungkook’s bed is better than mine. Bouncier,” Taehyung smirked and Namjoon groaned, pushing the brunette away from him.

 

“Please God never discuss the quality of my brother’s bed with me again.”

 

“No promises,” he sing-songed.

 

“Sorry, hyung. I can’t control him,” Jungkook admitted and Jimin laughed.

 

“I can definitely empathize with you, Kookie. That’s been my life.”

 

“Yah, don’t act like you haven’t enjoyed yourself being my best friend! I add  _ spice _ to your life,” Taehyung said smugly.

 

“Alright, Taehyungie. I’ll admit that you do if you stop giving us details about what happens in your bedroom.”

 

“Fine. Let me hear it,” he put a hand to his ear and Jimin grinned.

 

“You add spice to my life and I love you for it.”

 

“And I love you, Jiminie! You’re so precious,” he cooed, ruffling Jimin’s hair and pulling Jungkook towards the water slides, where they were each assigned the first shift.

 

Jimin pouted at Namjoon until he chuckled and fixed Jimin’s hair, returning it to its usual glory. 

 

“There, all better. Let’s get going before Jin-hyung takes out his frustrations on us. Yoongi’s going to fix everything by the end of today, but until then Jin’s going to keep acting like a war general.”

 

“Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, are you seriously just standing around when the club opens in two minutes, 35, no 34, no 33 seconds?!”

 

Jimin followed his best friend’s example and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to pull him out of the break room and far from Seokjin.

* * *

 

Jimin hummed under his breath as he stepped out of his car, balancing the trays of Starbucks coffee with all the grace he possessed. He had offered to go to the coffee shop during his break and bring back everyone’s orders so here he was regretting his kindness as he hefted three iced americanos, four caramel frappuccinos, and one nonfat iced chai tea latte. He had drunk his own hibiscus iced tea on the way and Suho and Chanyeol hadn’t wanted anything, so at least the drink trays fit the eight drinks his other friends had asked for. He was struggling to close his door when he heard the painstakingly familiar voice.

 

“Hey, Jiminie.”

 

Jimin thought maybe he was hallucinating or maybe he was still asleep and had dreamed all of this until it became a nightmare starring his ex-boyfriend. Unfortunately not. When Jimin turned, coffee trays forgotten on the hood of his car there he was. Lee Taemin.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“That’s not exactly the greeting I was imagining, but I suppose I can’t blame you for feeling some residual hostility.”

 

Jimin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“What? ‘Residual hostility’? Did you forget what you did to me?”

 

“Jiminie, it’s all in the past. You can’t still be hung up on that,” Taemin spoke as if cheating on him and doing his best to destroy all his self-worth was something that should be forgotten with ease.

 

“What are you even doing here, Taemin?” 

 

“You’ve become a lot more of a dick since I dumped you, huh?”

 

Jimin’s eyes narrowed.

 

“If by that you mean I’m not the same idiot who fell at your feet despite the terrible way you treated me, then sure, I’m a dick.”

 

“Jiminie, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You’re the only person I’ve ever truly loved.”

 

It was astounding the way Taemin could switch into the role of repenting angel, delicate features twisted into an expression of pleading and devotion. Jimin remembered those pretty eyes being turned on him after bouts of insults and verbal abuse where Jimin would be convinced to forget that his self-worth was trampled over again and again. His ex always pulled out the big guns. He’d already said one, which meant that another was coming.

 

“No one has ever nor will anyone ever get to love you the way I love you. There’s no one else for you,” Taemin cooed, inching forward to place a hand to Jimin’s face.

 

The younger slapped it away.

 

“You’re spouting lies. That’s all you ever gave me. I have a boyfriend who finally treats me the way I deserve. I want you to leave and I never want to see your face again.”

 

Taemin’s expression hardened, his eyes flashing with undisguised rage. Jimin gulped, flinching back against his car as the other man pushed his way into his personal space.

 

“Just because you found some pathetic bastard to try and take my place doesn’t mean you won’t be begging for the real thing, the best thing you ever had soon enough. You used to beg so nice, Jiminie,” he flicked his eyes lewdly over his smaller frame and smirked. “You were the whiniest little whore. I can’t lie and say I didn’t enjoy using your body, but you weren’t anything special. You know that, don’t you? Without me, you’re nothing, Jiminie.  _ Nothing _ . Your name may as well be Worthless.”

 

Taemin snarled his final insult and spat on the ground before glancing over at the coffee trays and throwing them off the car, causing all the beverages to spill onto his car, on the asphalt of the parking lot, and even onto Jimin’s shorts. His ex stormed away, jumping into his car and driving away. Jimin didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears fall onto his hands, which were trembling where they lay against his chest. He took a deep breath before walking towards the break room, not knowing how he thought he would get through the rest of his work day but not able to think coherently anyway.

 

“Hey, Jiminie, you’re back--What the hell? What happened?!” Taehyung rushed over to embrace his best friend. “You’re shivering. Holy shit.”

 

The break room was empty apart from them and Jungkook, who never strayed far from Taehyung’s side. The younger man’s eyes were wide, bunny teeth worrying his bottom lip worriedly as Jimin broken down in Taehyung’s arms, recounting his confrontation with Taemin through weak sobs.

 

“I’ll take you home. Jungkook can tell Jin you weren’t feeling well and you couldn’t drive yourself home.”

 

“N-no, I c-can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“You don’t need to, I’m offering.”

 

Jimin didn’t bother protesting further. He was letting Taehyung lead him back to the parking lot when he suddenly turned back to Jungkook.

 

“D-don’t tell Namjoon. I-I don’t want him to worry.”

 

Jungkook frowned, sharing a look with Taehyung before giving him a hesitant nod.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered.

 

Jungkook waited all of two minutes for Taehyung and Jimin to depart before dialing the number he memorized before his own.

 

“Hyung, something happened to Jimin. I think he needs you right now.”

* * *

 

 

Taehyung had tucked Jimin into his bed, wrapping him in his covers and caressing his hair gently, trying to use his soft touch to soothe his best friend and at least let him sleep some of the pain away. Jimin hadn’t stopped crying, his eyes half-swollen and his head aching from the stress the interaction with Taemin had caused. Taehyung offered to cuddle with him and sing him to sleep, but Jimin said he wanted to be alone.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the best thing right now...I could call Namjoon-hyung for you and-

 

“No! Tae, he can’t see me like this. I don’t want him to know.”

 

“You haven’t told him about Taemin?”

 

“Not everything. He just knows it was a messy breakup and that it’s a part of my life I want to block out.”

 

“Chim,” Taehyung sighed.

 

“Don’t. Please don’t lecture me right now. I want to try and go to sleep and...deal with anything else tomorrow.”

 

“What if that fuckface comes back to bother you again?”

 

“He won’t.”

 

“But  _ if  _ he does? You’re going to keep hiding things from your boyfriend? Who adores you and would do anything for you?”

 

Jimin didn’t answer and Taehyung ran a hand over his face.

 

“OK, fine. I won’t preach right now. I’ll leave you alone. I’m spending the night at Jungkook and Namjoon’s. Your boyfriend is coming over tonight. Did you remember that?”

 

Jimin pulled out his phone, typing out a quick text.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told him I was feeling sick and I didn’t want to spread it to him, so we could meet up tomorrow.”

 

Taehyung sighed again.

 

  
“I’ll just head out then. You clearly don’t need me here nor do you want my advice. Bye Chim.”

 

Jimin felt guilty at the childish way he had acted, pushing his best friend away, but he believed he was handling his situation the best way he knew. He didn’t want Namjoon worrying about his past or Taemin. It didn’t matter how affected Jimin was and how shaken he was. Namjoon didn’t deserve to get caught up in his issues.

 

He tried to settle in under his covers and fall asleep, but his head was hurting. He had finally forced himself to stop crying, but the strain from earlier remained. He got out of bed, heading to the kitchen medicine cabinet and had just popped two aspirin when there was a knock on the door. Jimin frowned, wondering which of his roommates had forgotten his key. He didn’t consider that it could be anyone else and therein lay his mistake because he pulled open the door without bothering to look through the peephole and was met with his boyfriend’s solemn stare.

* * *

 

“Oh...hyung, what are you doing here? I told you I was sick.”

 

“You did. But Jungkook told me the truth, so I drove over as soon as I got out of my appointment.”

 

Jimin’s eyes closed in resignation. He should have figured Jungkook would tell Namjoon anyway. Loyalty between brothers and all that.

 

“Jiminie…”

 

At the sound of Namjoon’s disappointed voice, Jimin felt tears spring forward again. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with my issues. I have so many,” he mumbled and Namjoon only pulled him forward, wrapping his long arms around him and pressing his lips into the younger’s blond waves.

 

“Don’t say that. Every person carries their own baggage, products of living this life. Your past doesn’t define you, Jimin. What that piece of shit did to you is something I will never forgive, but at the same time I can thank him. He mistreated you and hurt you until he lost you. And because of that, I found you and was lucky enough to have you return my feelings. I can promise you that I will never make the same mistakes he did. You’re precious to me, Jimin. All I want is the opportunity to prove it to you.”

 

Jimin realized his tears were falling not out of sadness or his internal conflict about what exactly he was worth. No, his tears symbolized something more beautiful. They stemmed from the adoration Jimin felt for the man in front of him. Deep inside Jimin knew he was in love, but it wasn’t the time and place to admit that. He wouldn’t taint the memory of confessing his love for the man of his dreams by making it the same day as Taemin’s return. He would wait for the perfect moment. There was no rush. Jimin was ready to be with Namjoon for...well forever.

 

“Would you like to come in?” 

* * *

 

A year later Jin stood in front of his faithful staff, the same team of 10 that had worked together so cohesively the summer before, and clapped his hands excitedly.

 

“It’s a new summer people! New challenges to face together, new rich people to gossip about behind their backs, as well as all our old favorites. Warning: the Olympic Pool becomes a Wave Pool from 10 to 2 so whoever is on the first shift with this new feature...pay extra attention to children who slip away from their parents because they think they can handle it. Usually, they can’t. We had 0 near-drownings last summer. Let’s keep it that way. OK then, go go go!” 

 

“I’m one of the lucky few on the Wave Pool shift today. Pray for me,” Chanyeol groaned as the lifeguards filed out of the break room.

 

“Same, dude,” Taehyung said.

 

“Since when do you say dude?” Namjoon frowned.

 

“Since he became obsessed with American T.V. shows set in California. He’s trying out a bunch of slang. It’s driving me crazy,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, receiving a scowl from his boyfriend.

 

“Excuse me for trying to become more cultured.”

 

“So where did we decide to meet tonight for dinner? The cute Italian place or the sushi restaurant with the best sake around?” Jimin asked.

 

“Yoongi-hyung hates sushi, but Jin-hyung scarfs it down with a voracity that still scares me. I would guess they each vote 1-1,” Jungkook said.

 

Namjoon sighed.

 

“Our weekly couple dinners require more patience than I possess. You people always want different things. It’s infuriating.”

 

The prior week Hoseok and his girlfriend argued for ten minutes straight because he had wanted a BBQ place and she was tired of eating meat and wanted a hipster vegetarian place. Apparently, Hoseok had promised to side with her during the group vote but immediately turned on her and voted for the BBQ place when it came time to vote. It got ugly. 

 

“Honestly, you should all me more like me and Joonie,” Jimin smiled arrogantly, wrapping an arm around his taller boyfriend’s waist. “We always vote the same, as one person.”

 

“That’s right,” Namjoon agreed, sharing a sweet kiss with Jimin.

 

  
“Eugh, you can both bite me,” Taehyung grumbled.

 

“It’s OK to be jealous. We’re the best couple,” Jimin stuck his tongue out childishly and whined when Taehyung kicked his shin.

 

“I’ve seen you two argue over what type of milk to buy, so don’t give me that crap,” Yoongi had come up behind them, overhearing Jimin’s boast.

 

“Alright, fine. Sometimes we disagree over when we want to drink soy milk versus coconut milk, but it’s nothing compared to Taehyung and Jungkook’s fights over the movie we should go watch in theaters.”

 

“He slept in our guest room that night,” Jimin quipped.

 

Jungkook had moved out of the apartment he shared with his brother to move in with Taehyung and Jackson. They had torn down the wall between what had been Jimin’s bedroom and Taehyung’s to expand it for the two of them. Jimin had of course chosen to move in with his own boyfriend since his apartment was much bigger and closer to his university. It was perfect.

 

“Whatever,” Jungkook grumbled.

 

“Well, let’s just be logical about it. The great BBQ v. Weird Veggie Place fight was last week, so let’s leave Hoseok and his boo out of this,” Taehyung suggested.

 

“Agreed. And I can speak for Jin--” Yoongi’s sentence was abruptly cut off by the man himself.

 

“No, you can’t. And if it’s about food and the weekly dinner,  _ hell no _ you can’t,” Jin glared and Yoongi gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh, hyung, didn’t see you there. You look more handsome than yesterday, which I didn’t think was possible.”

 

The younger ones snickered and he hissed a curse at them.

 

“I vote for the sushi place. It’s classier.”

 

“No, it isn’t. Their booths are much comfier,” Taehyung protested.

 

“Are you basing your vote on the cushioning of some booths?” Yoongi regarded him with disdain but Taehyung grinned and nodded happily.

 

“OK then. Hyung? Kookie?”Jimin asked.

 

“I hate sushi. That hasn’t changed,” Yoongi said, doing his best to ignore Jin’s more heated glower.

 

“I’d kill for some lasagna tonight. And instead of sake we can order prosecco. Just as good for drinking until we get giggly and stupid,” Jungkook grinned.

 

“OK, you two. You’re the deciding vote. It’s sickening, but you  _ are _ always in agreement so you have the final say here. What’s it gonna be?” Yoongi asked.

 

“Sorry Jin-hyung, Joonie and I had sushi the other day. We’re voting Italian,” Jimin said and Namjoon nodded.

 

“Ugh, Jimin! Bros before hoes! You never side with me anymore,” Taehyung complained.

 

“I’m not a ho,” Namjoon muttered, making Jimin giggle.

 

“Fine. Italian it is. Let’s meet at our place then. We can all pile into my jeep,” Yoongi offered.

 

“Hyung, there’s eight of us,” Jungkook pointed out.

 

“We can lap up. It’s not a long drive,” he shrugged.

 

“I call dibs on your lap, _ Daddy _ ” Jimin whispered sensually, pressing up against Namjoon and breathing over his sensitive ear, small hands sliding across his chest and broad shoulders.

 

Namjoon shoved him away.

 

“No way are you blue-balling me at work. Keep your hands to yourself, Park Jimin.”

 

Jimin giggled, going on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s pink lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, troublemaker,” Namjoon grinned. “Don’t miss me too much today.”

 

“I’ll try not to,” Jimin smirked, walking backwards and watching Namjoon do the same, though with much less grace.

 

He didn’t turn around until Namjoon had to in order to go up the stairs to his assigned water slide. He was still smirking when he met up with Sehun for their shift by the kiddy pool.

 

“I’d ask you why your face is lit up like the sun itself, but I’d be stupid not to already know the answer to that,” the other lifeguard laughed.

 

Jimin couldn’t deny that. A year and two months ago he met the love of his life and every day since, he felt changed. Destiny had smiled upon him and given him Namjoon. He would be eternally grateful.


End file.
